Unlucky Love
by DenzleaH13
Summary: "I think I had my umbrella over my head when Kami showered luck." "Uchiha Sasuke... I hate him" "Sakura, remember when I kissed you?" "Well, I want to do it again." The next thing I knew was him kissing me, fiercely and full of hunger. It felt so good and sweet and bad and wrong at the same time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm here again with a new story, and of course it is a SasuSaku pairing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter I**

Here I am again, seatmate of the best looking, hottest, most popular guy in school. Every girl would kill just to be beside him, so that makes me the luckiest, right? Not! I'm like the unluckiest person because I'm sitting beside him. Why? Beeeecaussse, he is irritating, an arrogant womanizer or ladies man or whatever because he attracts a lot of girls and women who kissed me when we're five, and I didn't know why he did it, but all I know is HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! Yeah, people I'm still so not over that last one.

I think I had my umbrella over my head when Kami showered luck.

"Morning, Sakura." Came his voice as he pulled his chair and sat on it. Honestly my school days wouldn't be any better if I will not see Uchiha Sasuke for a week, just for a week. I can't wish to not see him in this school ever again because his brother teaches here, his mother is the director of the school and they own the school, so not possible.

I continued writing my English essay and did not bother to greet him back. I would've finished this already, but I have to babysit Minato-san and Kushina-san's son, Naruto, because they had to go to an emergency meeting at their company. I couldn't say no to them because they can't just leave the poor boy, all alone in their house, so I took him to ours, played and feed him, and tucked him to bed. After that (I don't know, due to my weariness? Trust me the boy is hyperactive but it's fun to play with him once in a while) I crashed to my bed.

As soon as he settled, the girls surrounded him, crowding his desk, including mine. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." One of them said in a sickeningly, flirtatious, sweet voice. I stopped, frowned, shivered and continued writing. "Sasuke-kun, can you teach me this? I can't understand it." Another one said. "Sasuke-kun come sit with us at lunch." And another one said.

I hate to admit it but he always gets the first spot in exams, and no matter how hard I study, I always and always get the third place. It's okay though, that's a great achievement, BUT I just want to beat him just ONCE to rub it on his face that he can't look down on me wearing that arrogant and mocking smirk of his.

"What are you writing, Sakura?" He asked, dragging his chair close to mine to peer on my paper. "Oh, you're still doing the essay? Me, I already finished it the time our teacher gave it." There he goes again, boasting. He's got his ego stuck up his ass.

Irritated, I stopped writing and glared at him. "I don't care and it's none of your business, Uchiha." I spat.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way! He's just trying to help you." One of his fan girl said slash screeched. Urgh! Why are they even here when he didn't even spare a glance at them?!

I noticed his arm draped on the back rest of my chair, his hand brushing my shoulder. "You know, I can always do it for you." He offered. I looked up to retort but his eyes were piercing and smoldering that I got lost in those.

Then, the bell rang breaking me away from his spell. Of course, I immediately looked away when I realized that I'm drooling—no, staring at him.

"Okay, get back to your seats. The class is about to begin." Uchiha-sensei said as he closed the door behind him. He's our English teacher… and my first love. You see, me, Tomoya-nii, Itachi-nii (I call him that when we're not at school) and Sasuke grew up together, well, more like me and his little brother grew up together he's already sixteen when we're five. Itachi-nii hasn't still found Ms. Right yet so he's still single and has a bunch of female teachers and some students (who likes mature and a little old type of men) lining up to apply for that spot.

"Pass your assignments." Shoot! I'm still in the middle of it! I have to super-speed-write and I'll jus—

"Haruno-san," His gentle and deep voice sounded from behind me, I looked back and found him peering at my unfinished assignment. "The class's done passing their assignments." He smiled. "Mind coming with me to the faculty at the end of our class?" He said, taking my paper and begun the lecture.

Blood crept up my face. Embarrassment drowned me. I felt like crying but, no. After our English I followed Uchiha-sensei to the faculty room, two floors below our classroom (our school building has five floors and our classroom's at the fourth floor).

No one's in the office when we got there. Uchiha-sensei walked to his table, got a box full of his teaching material and handed it to me. "Please take those to class 2-B."

"You're not gonna scold me?" I asked, but I'll be glad if he will not.

He smiled, that stunning, beautiful smile. "Of course not." He patted my head, gently. "Why would I scold my future sister-in-law?" His smile turned into a teasing grin.

Heat crept up to my face. "I-I told you, I'm not marrying your egotistic brother!" My voice raised a few volumes. Carrying the box he gave me, I walked out of the room.

_**Flashback 12 yearsago**_

"_Itachi-niisan!" I cheered happily as I dashed towards him._

"_Hey!" He beamed and knelt on one knee to catch me. "Where were you?" He asked me smile still in place._

"_I was at the back of the house making mud cake." I answered patting his cheek with my muddy hand. He got up, carrying me with him and walked to the living room._

"_You're dirtying onii-sama." A voice sounded beside him._

"_Hi Sasuke-kun." I smiled._

_*flash*_

"…_Sasuke-kun, give me back my hat!" I cried chasing him. "I hate you, you're always bullying me! Give me back my hat!" Then he suddenly stopped, my head colliding against his back. "Oomph!"_

_He turned around, "Then, I will make you like me." He said._

"_Huh?" I didn't get what he'd meant._

_Then, in a flash I felt something on my lips and saw obsidian eyes staring at me._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shook my head, clearing my mind, pushing the thought away. I walked to class B's room just beside ours. I slowly (not slow, slow, just slow enough to be polite) slid the door open. "Excuse me. Uchiha-sensei asked me to bring this to your class." No one answered, they continued chatting. Sighing aloud, I stepped inside, walked to the teacher's table and sat the box down. Then, I headed for the door, on my way out, I bumped into Ino.

"Whoops." She said, suddenly stopping. "Watch where you're going, forehead." Yeah, the first time she called me that I got really irritated, but now I'm used to it and I call her pig (hahaha).

"Did your classmates drunk something that made them deaf?" I asked, corners of my lips tugging up. She raised a blond eyebrow. Ino Yamanaka, my best friend, school's head cheerleader, blonde hair that's always tied in a high pony tail, blue eyes, we're same height but her curves were far, far more pronounced than mine, big boobs, thin waist, sexy hips. Countless men and boys are attracted to her, A LOT of them also confessed and ALL OF THEM got turned down, mainly because she's already dating the school's genius—NOT SASUKE!—Shikamaru Nara, he's called the school's genius because all he does, is sleep, watch the clouds, play chess and he still passes and gets the second position on the ranks. I don't know how they got together, all I know was, one day, she just came to me, skipping (literally), and told me that she's dating someone.

"Nah. I don't know, maybe because your voice is too low." Hmm. I don't think so. My eyes drifted to the hallway and spotted Uchiha-sensei. "Gotta go. I'm already late for class." I stepped aside letting her in. "See you at lunch." I called and she nodded, then I walked to my classroom.

When I opened the door, I expected Kakashi-sensei to be there, but he's not. "Where's sensei?" I asked a classmate who's seated beside the door.

"Kakashi-sensei is sick so he took a day off." He answered. "He left an activity though, and you should do it with a partner."

I looked around, it seems that everybody already got their partners…until I spotted Rock Lee, he was waving at me, obviously stating that he doesn't have a partner yet and obviously no one wants to be paired with the 'Green Monster'. Well, except for his uniform, shoes and skin, everything else is green (different shades of green), now you know why he's called that. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he uses the word 'youthful' A LOT, he does weird things like posing with a thumbs up while flashing his white teeth and it got the class wondering if he is even from this planet.

I don't hate Lee, it's just that he's annoying at times, but he's a good friend. I waved back and mouthed wait.

I walked to my seat finding it already occupied by the redhead bitch (excuse my language), Karin, looking dreamily at Sasuke, who's currently writing. I always wondered what happened to her hair, half of it layered short and the other half long and smooth. Did she have a fight with the scissors?

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Karin. I have to get my things." I noticed that her hand was eased on his leg dangerously close to his crotch and the bastard doesn't seem to mind (why am I even bothered, it's their freaking business)!

"Go away, Sakura." I know she know I hate her. "Besides Sasuke-kun's my partner so I'm taking over your seat for awhile." She grinned triumphantly. Grrr! Yesterday I saw her making out with the Basketball Team Captain Kiba at the back of the gym and now she's targeting Sasuke…again. Well, she's been trying to get in Sasuke's pants since… I don't know, since she saw him. Her motto 'What I want, I get' thing doesn't seem to be working on him, so good lucks to her.

Then my eyes caught something, 'Karin n Sasuke 4 evah' was written in red ink on my desk with all the hearts surrounding it. She really knows how to piss me off. "Karin, don't you have anything to do that you vandalized my desk in your boredom?" I gritted my teeth.

Karin opened her mouth to retort—

"Karin, just get out of her seat, you're irritating my partner. Lee's looking for a partner, go bother him." Sasuke said in his deep, bored voice. He didn't look up, he just continued writing.

I grinned at her and she glared back. She got out of my desk and purposely hit her shoulder with mine in the process.

When she's gone to Lee's, Sasuke, grabbed my hand and asked me to sit. I told him that I already got Lee as my partner but his hand on mine just tightened.

Finally, I gave up. "Fine." I took a sit. "Let go of my hand now." I said, shaking off his hand, he did and he continued writing. I fished for my white ink in my pencil case and erased the vandal on my table, leaving only Sasuke's name. I don't know, I just don't want to erase it. I feel a little excited (?) having his name on my table and I don't know why.

"Why didn't you erase my name on your table?" Startled, I whipped my head to face him, smirk tugging his lips as he stared at me.

Sakura, reason out! "B-because…" Damn, this is not the time to stutter! Blood rushed to my face. "Because you didn't even stop Karin from writing something on my table, so if someone sees this they'll think you're the one who did it." Ugh, super lame. Shoot me now!

He just 'hned' and passed me a paper. "I finished our work, leave it to Kakashi-sensei's desk and we're free to have our break." He said monotonously. I really hate the nerve of this guy!

"Fine." I stood up. Less work for me.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand (again), he stood up. "I'll go with you." Aaaand, he dragged me out the door. No one seemed to have noticed, because they're busy chatting or answering the work our teacher gave.

…

"Seems like we're the first one." He said out loud. We already left our work (more like his work) at sensei's desk and currently walking at the corridor.

"H-hey." This is really awkward.

"Hn?" He stopped walking only to look me in the face.

"Could you… Could you let go of my hand now?" I suddenly felt embarrassed (What's happening to me?), and instead of letting me go, his grip tightened.

"No." His voice dropped low. "I wanna show you something." Before I could protest, he's already towing to his something.

Now that I noticed it, Sasuke's hands are big and his fingers are long. I feel secured with him holding my hand.

…

"I didn't know that your something is this place…and I don't see anything worth seeing, just brooms, rags and dustpans." We're currently at the storage room, with him blocking the closed and locked door got me thinking unpleasant thoughts.

He sighed, "I have nothing to show you. The truth is I have something to tell you."

"What—" I started but he clamped my mouth with his hand.

"Listen first, Sakura." He began his hand on my mouth slid down to grip my shoulder. This is getting fishier. He took a deep (shaky?) breath. "Remember when I kissed you when we're five?" I never forgot about that dumbass!

Biting my tongue, I just nodded.

"Well, I want to do it again—"

My eyes flew to him wide as saucers. "Fuck y—" His hand gripping my shoulder returned to my mouth, muffling my protests. Oh my God! What has gotten in to him?

"—but that will depend on your answer." Again, he took a deep breath. His face creased, like he's arguing to himself whether to tell me what he's about to tell. "I love you." I watched his mouth as he uttered those words, then everything seemed to spin around me. "I've always love you, ever since I saw you, but I don't have the courage to tell you, not with you having an interest to my brother. You see, I was afraid of you rejecting me that time, so I just watched you from afar. But now, I can't do that anymore, Sakura, I love you." I can hear what he's saying but I can't understand, it's like we're talking with a thick glass between us. All that I could hear are the words 'I love you' that kept repeating like a broken record.

A gentle shake brought me back to reality. "Sakura, are you listening?" He asked. I noticed that both of his hands were already on my shoulders, and they trembled (?).

"H-huh?" Dumb reply Sakura, ugh! Anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes, and the next thing I knew was him kissing me, fiercely and full of hunger. I don't know what came over me that I kissed him back.

It felt so good and sweet and bad and wrong at the same time. Kissing someone, namely your ex-childhood friend with no strings attached. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Stop." I managed to say breathless.

He looked at me surprised. "Sakura, I—" Not letting him finish what he's about to say, I run passed him and out of the storage room.

I went back to the classroom to find everyone gone. I took a glance at my watch, 11:30, P.E.! Shoot! I dashed towards the girl's changing room and I arrived at the gym, my breath coming out of me.

"Haruno Sakura-san! You're awfully late! Where have you been?" Scolded Guy-sensei.

"Sorry sensei, I suddenly got dizzy so I went to the infirmary." Before he could speak again, I ran towards the huddle of girls in the court.

"Where's Sasuke?" Asked Shikamaru, I'm guessing that he even got up from his precious spot at the corner of the gym just to ask me that and upon hearing Sasuke's name my palm suddenly got sweaty (it happens when I'm nervous).

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "He must be here somewhere shooting hoops..?" I said, trying my best to sound stable.

He just gave me a sleepy and bored expression. "I don't think so." He said then walked away.

All day, I didn't see Sasuke, he skipped class and that is so unlike him, because he never absents himself.

…4 PM

"Sakura, move faster, or else I'll leave you." Ino called leaning on the door frame of my classroom.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered her, stuffing everything in my bag at once. "Aren't you gonna go home with Shikamaru today?" I asked, meeting her on the door way.

She beamed. "He's waiting for us at the gate." She said cheerfully.

"Ugh!" I made a disgusting face and she frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"That means I got to experience your loveydoveyness all through the walk home." She smacked me on the arm. "Ow." I rubbed my sore arm, while I laughed at her facial expression.

She just stuck her tongue at me. "Why don't you just get a boyfriend?" She asked as we walk down the stairs. Of course, that never left my mind, but every time I receive a letter of confession or someone invited me to a date, something happens (not that I transform into a monster and eat them).

"Ino," I began. "You know what happens when I go to dates, right? They ditch me!" Yup, Ino knew because I told her. As for the ditching-thing I don't know, maybe late realization? They realized that they really don't want to go out with me? Argh! Whatever the reason is, I must've had my umbrella over my head when Kami showered luck.

Just like what Ino said, Shikamaru was waiting for us at the gate. "Hi." He greeted, extending his hand to Ino which she immediately took.

I stayed behind them on the walk home. Constantly spacing out, then Ino would call my name and ask me if I'm okay, I told her I am and had to tell her ten more times before she's satisfied.

"Well, this is me." I announced stopping at our front gate.

"Okay. Bye, Sakura, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. You guys too." Then I went inside.

Our house is just the typical house, two floors, and three bedrooms. My room, my parents' though they're at another country and rarely visits, they still keep contact all the time, and the third one is my elder brother's (surprise! I have an elder brother!), Tomoya-niichan, he's a college student pursuing to be a teacher.

I opened the door and walked directly to the kitchen. It became a habit to go there when I arrive from school, even if sometimes I'm not hungry, I just go there.

"Oh, you're home!" My brother greeted. Must I boast, he's very handsome, his dark brown (I have pink hair by the way and it's natural) hair was casually tousled, his eyes cobalt green (mine's emerald, I don't know. Shouldn't we have the same eye color, 'cause we came from the same parents?) that petrifies when one stares at them (according to a female college student. I heard her talking to her friend when I visited my brother's school once). His skin almost pale, smooth and silky like a girl's, this, I envy him, because even if he barely sleeps, his skin's not reducing it beauty. I have a fair skin, period, not silky but smooth… I think. I must've been under my umbrella when Kami showered the beauty of skin. And right now, my handsome and cool brother whose skin I envy is wearing a pink, flowery apron.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked, forcing myself not to laugh. It's not that it doesn't suit him, it's the other way! He's very cuuuuuuute (squeeeee!) that I couldn't stop myself from laughing anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He frowned, took off the apron and hung it on the wall beside the refrigerator. "Watch your language." He warned. I'm still laughing. I squatted on the floor and clutched my already aching stomach. "You think I'm gay, don't you?" He said turning away from me to stir the food he's cooking.

I stopped laughing, wiped my happy tears and stood up. "No! No, I think it suits you." I said, catching my breath. "But the next time you go shopping kitchen-things, I'll go with you." My brother is a kitchen person, so he does the shopping and me, I just cook when I'm hungry and when oniichan's not around.

"Yeah, go change your clothes, I'll be through in minutes." He said.

I'll do as he told me, but I'll linger here a bit longer, hehe. "How long?" I leaned on the kitchen island.

"About 15…or longer?" He began chopping a lime in half.

"What are you cooking?"

"Sa-ku-ra…"

Hmm. "Okay, okay I'll go." Then I went upstairs.

I took my time taking a bath and drying my hair. I was thinking nothing when Sasuke's voice came.

_I love you. I've always love you, ever since I saw you. Sakura, I love you._

"Sakura, if you're through taking a bath, come down and set the table." My brother's voice cut my reverie.

I went down the stairs.

Tomoya-niichan turned the stove off, got a bowl and started filling it with food. I got the rice cooker with the newly cooked rice in it, then, got the plates and utensils.

"So…it suits me, in what way?" Sigh, he didn't let go of that yet.

I giggled, "It suits you in a hot, non-gay, oniichan-way." I said truthfully and started eating.

That seemed to have satisfied him because he nodded and smiled.

"Niichan, I have something to tell you." I began. I've never had a sister to share things with (Ino is my best friend but, I just couldn't tell her things that I can with my brother), so I tell them to my brother. He knew all of my school problems, school assignments (I stopped telling him that in middle school), love letters, love letter-guys that ditched me and ditched dates.

"Mm." He sounded, his mouth stuffed with food.

I took a bite on my steak (by the way, he cooked sweetened beef steak with carrots and a little bit of lime juice. Yum!) and took my time to chew while staring down my plate. "Sasuke confessed to me." His eyes widened and he choked on his food, he coughed and started hitting his chest. "Oh my God!" I hurriedly poured him a glass of water and he gulped it hungrily. "You okay now?" I asked him concerned. He held up a hand, stopping me from coming to his side and gestured me to continue. "Um, well, he said he wanted to kiss me but it'll depend on my answer, then he said he loves me. I was about to ask him if he's out of his mind but he suddenly kissed me without my answer." I chewed my lip, I focused on the scattered sauce on my plate. "The worst part is, I kissed him back and I do not know the reason to that and after we kissed, he's about to say something but I left him standing there, I ran away! He didn't attend our classes for the rest of the day." I lost my appetite to eat. "I really, reeeeeeally feel guilty, oniichan." I confessed. "What should I do?" The guilt overwhelming me made me want to cry.

Silence sat with us. My brother continued eating, while I got busy trying to burn the left steak in my plate with my eyes.

"We'll talk about this at the living room." Then he got up and started taking the plates to the sink. When he came to my side of the table to get my plate, he put his hand on my shoulder, an indication that he's not angry or anything bad. I smiled at him and without saying anything, I too, got up and headed to the living room (oniichan does the dishes too. I'm starting to realize that I am a useless little sister…and a house person).

Later… After my brother finished the dishes and through taking a bath, which left me waiting in the living room flipping channels on the television.

We're currently sitting on the couch with my feet on his lap.

"Sakura," Niichan began. "Sasuke might never get the nerve to talk to you again." He said his voice seemed so loud because of the silence. I stayed quiet letting him go on. "When a boy like him who rarely shows his emotions said something like 'I love you' he meant it. Look, men may be a lot of things, but when one looks at you straight in the eyes and say those words he actually mean it and is serious about it. You see Sakura, men can't easily let those words out of their mouths, they may say, 'I like you', 'you're pretty', and every compliment that's there to please a woman, but to say 'I love you' is a different matter." Tomoya-nii looked at me and sighed. "In my point of view saying those words to someone or letting that someone take notice of your feelings is like… It's like giving something that you value a lot to someone and letting him or her do anything he or she pleases with it, whether to return it to you so that you can take care of it together, leave it somewhere because he or she has found… let say a more valuable thing to care, keep it to him or herself so that he or she can use it when it's needed, or break it, leaving it in pieces for you to pick up and fix."

I nodded and looked down. I don't know but, niichan's words made a blow on me, maybe because my brother experienced a tragic love? I didn't dare ask. "Sakura, Sasuke needed an answer, whether it'll make him sad or happy, tell him what you feel." I looked up to him and nodded again, he smiled and reached out to ruffle my hair. My brother could pass as a love guru, the way that he'd said those things, it's just plain 'suave', if he had been talking about this to another girl, the girl would've swooned, forgot her 'boy-topic' and fell for him instead.

He moved my feet, stood up and stretched. "Ahhh, man! That was long. I'm going to bed, you too, Sakura, go to sleep." Oniichan said then went upstairs.

"Niichan! Wait." He's about to take the first step of the stairs. I walked to him, reached for his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "You're the best brother, I love you." I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, love you too." He kissed my forehead, went up the stairs and in to his room.

I went for my own too and after I made my assignments, I went to sleep and found out that I can't because every time I close my eyes I see Sasuke's face (particularly his lips) with his voice that kept echoing in my head.

**A/N: Umm, what do you guys think? Boring? Confusing?... Don't forget to review..**

**Later! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! \(o)/.. Here's the second chapter of Unlucky Love.. Uh there's an interchanging of point of views of Sasu and Saku so… it might confuse you guys a little… Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter II**

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke, you're still up? You have school tomorrow." My brother descended from the stairs. "You're drinking." He stated and went to sit with me. Yeah, currently at the dining table drinking a scotch with the bottle nearly empty.

"It hurts niisan. Do you know what it feels when someone drills you in the head with a jackhammer? That's what I felt this morning." I slurred, gulping another glass of the liquor.

"What? I don't get what you're saying. What happened this morning that got the whole faculty to talk about you cutting class?" He asked, took my glass from me and poured himself a drink.

I sighed. My father Fugaku Uchiha is away and rarely comes home, when he does, he'll leave right away due to some urgent meeting and other bunch of business craps. He called my mother, Mikoto Uchiha an hour ago, telling her to fly to New York—where he's at, at present—because there's a problem in the company that needs to be fixed immediately. Rushing, she kissed me goodbye and told me that she'll be back in a day or two. Leaving me, Itachi-nii and the maids to take care of the house.

"I kissed…Sakura." My brother kept silent, staring at the bottle in front of him. "I took her to the storage room and—" Itachi-nii finished his drink in one gulp and slammed the glass down.

"What the fuck Sasuke! You raped her?!" His voice echoed, he looked at me with anger and concern.

Due to the influence of alcohol… or just me, I found what he had said hilarious. I chuckled while looking at his expression. "_Raped_ her?" I asked shaking my head from side to side while I laughed.

"Something funny, Sasuke?" He asked annoyed, like he's about to haul me from the collar of my shirt.

I suddenly feel like I needed to be serious, so I did. "I didn't do such thing to her." I took a deep breath and grabbed the bottle and the glass, but my brother stopped me.

"You've had more than enough. And you're going to school tomorrow."

"Even if I can, I wouldn't do such things to her." What the hell? I wanted to cry and pour my heart to him. "I told her what feel about her…" I trailed feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "I kissed her, she kissed me back and I thought she feels the same way, but she left me." I cried, my head felt heavy. Itachi-nii patted my shoulder sympathetically. "She rejected me niisan, and it hurts."

My brother sighed. "Did she said that she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked and I shook my head. "You know Sasuke." He began and I rested my head on the table. "Her leaving you don't mean she rejected you. She might just be confused or she didn't realize yet that she loves you, or…" My vision of my brother started to blur.

"Or what?" I slurred sleepily.

Itachi-nii clicked his tongue. "Or she had just mistakenly thought that her love for you is hate." Those were the last words I heard before everything turned silent and blank.

**SAKURA**

Next morning, clad in my blue pajamas, I sluggishly sat on the chair in the kitchen. Today's breakfast; bacon strips, sausage, and fried eggs, typical (and delicious). I took a plate, scooped some rice, forked a strip of bacon and two sausages—no three (hungry and a food person).

"Morning, sis." My brother greeted as he bounded down the stairs already dressed for school.

I 'mhmed' and nodded, because I'm currently scarfing down my food.

"Whoa." I looked up to find him staring at me. "You look like a zombie. Did you sleep last night?" He asked, picking a strip of bacon and shoving it in his mouth. Tomoya-nii sat down on the chair across me.

I shook my head and reached for the pitcher and poured myself a glass of water.

Niichan sighed. "Sasuke visited your thoughts last night?" he asked, propping an arm on the table to support his chin. Now it's my turn to choke, coughing and spitting the water I just drank.

"What the hel—heck niichan!" I managed to choke out. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and took my plate to the sink. "Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be going out early?" I asked turning to face him.

Tomoya-nii leaned back on the chair, his black, unzipped, leather jacket showed his grey shirt where a pilot sunglasses hang, matched with a tight, black jeans and a pair of combat boots. Hah, my brother looks bad ass (in a good, good way)! "I'm taking you to school, so hurry up and change."

"Okay." I answered him, then I went to the bathroom upstairs at the far end of the corridor.

…

"Sakura! It's been thirty minutes!" My brother shouted down stairs.

Well, you know how a girl change their clothes, do their hair and stare at herself in the mirror (I don't put make up by the way, it's itchy and I feel like my face just got cemented or something). "Be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

After a minute or two or three (maybe more)…

I went downstairs. "I'm ready!"

My brother said nothing, he handed me a helmet and headed out. Tomoya-niichan has a bike, yeah a black 2011 Suzuki GSXR 1000 (bike talk haha). I don't mind riding wearing a skirt, because it's knee-length so nothing will be seen, plus I tuck it at the back of my knee to secure it from flying.

As we travel to school, my mind drifted to Sasuke. What will I say to him? This will be an awkward day between me and him adding that we're seatmates.

Tomoya-nii dropped me at the front of the school gate. "Bye." I said, handing the helmet back.

"Bye." He placed my helmet in front of him then he went.

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-sama?" The maid's muffled voice said as she knocked on my door, I got up only to lie back down because my head's like it just went to a washing machine. I don't know how I got to my room, niisan must've carried me…or dragged me to my room, my clothes are missing and only my boxer's left on me. "Breakfast is ready, and Itachi-sama already left." She informed. I usually ride with my brother or my mother to school, I don't want to use my car, it'll just be a pain in the ass declining those girls who wants to ride with me.

Sighing lightly and groaning, I forced myself to get up from my bed, I didn't bother putting a pants on and went for the door. When I opened, the maid was already leaving. "I won't be attending school today, my head hurts and don't disturb me for the rest of the day, if there will be anyone looking for me, send them away." I informed her.

She nodded in response with her eyes fixed on my abdomen (or lower?). Thinking that she understood what I said, I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

I don't want to see her today, I feel mortified about what I did yesterday.

I glanced at my bedside clock, 7:08 AM. She must be already there, Sakura…

_Flashback…_

"…_Sasuke-kun, give me back my hat!" I ran holding up Sakura's white beret as she cried chasing me. We're five at that time. We were at the school waiting for our brothers to come pick us up. She asked me if Itachi-nii's going to pick me up today. She asked if my brother has a girlfriend. She said that she'll marry him when she's old enough to. I got really irritated and grabbed her hat._

_She likes my brother, while me, not. Always smiling and laughing when she's with him, and when she's with me, all she does is pout, cry, yell and ask about my brother. Never did she give me that smile or her music-like laugh or ask me about me._

"_I hate you, you're always bullying me! Give me back my hat!" Hate. That word made me stop abruptly, making her head collide against my back. "Oomph!"_

_I turned around and saw her on the ground, I helped her up, wiped the dirt on her cheek with my thumb. "Then, I will make you like me." I'll follow you anywhere, I'll take care of you._

"_Huh?" Her emerald eyes glittered with the tears that I had caused as she stared at me, confused._

_Then, I did it. I kissed her._

_End of flashback_

I can still feel her lips, her plump, soft, pink lips. Then, the memory of her leaving me after I confessed grazed my thoughts. I felt the lump in my chest swell, I clutched it and dropped myself on the bed.

"Sakura."

**SAKURA**

Sasuke's absent today and throughout the whole morning, I have been thinking about him; the things he said, the kiss…

"I wonder why Sasuke-kun's absent today?" a girl from my class asked her girlfriends as they pass by me (in case you're wondering, I'm on my way to the cafeteria to eat lunch with Ino and Shikamaru). "Is he sick? Maybe we should visit him." And they giggled.

…

After I finish buying my food and surviving the seemingly endless line of hungry students, I walked to my best friend and her boyfriend's table. "You're late forehead." Ino grumbled. She's sitting with Shikamaru so I went to sit in front of them.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I brought my overstuffed burger and bottled water on the table and started to eat.

"Haruno, any idea why your nemesis is absent today?" I barely swallowed my food when Shikamaru asked that. "Because you're the last classmate he's been with before he cut class." He followed up.

I chewed my food and thought of something to say. Shikamaru is a smart guy, he even names who sends love letters (Ino's secret admirers) to his girlfriend just by staring at the clouds. I feel already busted (not like I did something wrong to Sasuke…right?). I thought that I might as well tell them what happened. "…I think I'm at fault for Sasuke's absence." I started. Ino stopped eating and looked at me, million questions sparked in her eyes. I took a deep breath and told them what happened that afternoon with Sasuke.

…

"WHAT—!?" I stood up and immediately put my hand on her mouth to shush her. Heads turned at our direction.

"INO!" I whispered harshly. "Do you want me to get torn apart piece by piece by his fan girls?" I continued.

With my hand still on her mouth she shook her head. "Good." Then I took my seat.

"You left?!" She whispered, leaning closer to me. "Are you crazy?! You've been confessed by an Uchiha, do you know how great that is?! If that's a different girl she would've swooned, dated him and spread the rumor to the whole school!" She continued in a low voice (that she thought is).

The problem is, I am a different girl too and I don't agree to be someone's girlfriend because they confessed, I have to feel something about that person too (am I right? Yes!).

"Ino I don't feel anything for him—well, not romantically." I voiced out, uncapping my bottled water to drink.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you hate him and stuffs, but YOU are the reason why he's doing this. He might even be thinking of suicide by now." Pfft. I know Sasuke, he's the type of guy that doesn't get affected easily, that's just like the tip of his toes, he wouldn't even think about it when he wakes up in the morning (…right?). "You should pay him a visit." She uttered.

"And might as well give him the notes our classmates took for him." Shikamaru inserted, drinking from Ino's half filled bottle.

"What?! Me?!" The volume of my voice raised a little.

"Yeah." They said in unison. "Don't worry I'll be praying for you." Ino reassured. Am I going to a war or something?

"B-but—"

"Laters." She said, blew me a kiss then left with him.

"Ugh." Damn.

**SASUKE**

Vrr…vrr…vrr

Crawling on my bed, I reached for my phone on my bedside table. Itachi-nii texted.

_Be home in a couple of hours._

I wonder why.

_Why?_ I replied.

_Kaa-san called, company issues. Tou-san wants me in New York within this day._ He texted.

I didn't answer his message, tossed my phone somewhere in my bed, lied down again and plugged my earphones.

**SAKURA**

"… and the mitochondria are known as the power house of the cell because obviously, it gives energy from ADP—"

RIIIIIIIIIING!

Orochimaru-sensei sighed, dropped the chalk he's holding and wiped his hands on his laboratory gown. "Okay, we will continue our discussion tomorrow. Don't forget your individual paper reports on our topic, you'll pass it this Friday." He reminded. "Okay, class dismissed." Then he began erasing the board.

Students began vacating the classroom. Some left immediately, some stayed and talked about going home or going to a café together. I gathered my notes and put them on my bag.

"Haruno, these are the notes our classmates took for Sasuke." Shikamaru approached setting a brown envelope down my desk. "And some extra package." I know, I know, must be some (or a lot) of get-well-soon letters or love letters or confession letters from his fan girls. No wonder the envelope got so thick.

After stuffing everything in my bag (including Sasuke's notes) I looked up to him, making sure that my face looks gloomy. "Are you guys not going to accompany me?" I asked, standing up.

"No." Ouch. "Ino and I have to go to my grandma's flower shop to help, so you are going alone." Argh. "Be going, later." Then he left not letting me say another word.

Really, I think I had my umbrella over my head when Kami showered luck.

…4:49 P.M.

Should I ring the door bell? Should I just go home? Or, should I just leave the notes to their mail box and head home? I paced back and forth in front of the huge gates of Sasuke's house.

I was pacing back and forth when I heard it clang, then a sleek black Audi came out. I squinted through the windshield discerning who's in the driver's seat.

When the car was fully out, it's windows rolled down. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Itachi-nii asked. From outside, I could see the leather seats of his car and his very light blue button up shirt. I could also smell his cologne; Black Water, so masculine, so sexy (do I sound like a pervert?).

"Um, just passin' by." I answered smiling.

He raised his eyebrows and went out of the car. "Sakura," He began, crossing his arms on his chest as he leaned on his car's door. "Are you here to see Sasu—"

"No! No, no. I—" Grin spread on his lips and blood rushed up my face fumbling for words to reason out.

His eyebrows rose higher and his grin stretched. "Come." He invited. Without waiting for my reply he towed me towards their house. Inside I saw; pale white paint, grey ceiling, black and dark brown couches, white floor tiles, a wood textured grand staircase, huge glass windows and golden brown heavy curtains. So dull and plain, yet so peaceful and mysterious…

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke." My brother called. I thought he'd already gone. "Come down here for a bit."

I didn't respond, my head's too busy easing itself at the time.

After a minute, he spoke again. "You have a visitor. She's here to talk to you about something important." She? This better be _really_ important. If she'll go fangirl over me I'll personally tow her 'til she reaches the front gate.

I went out massaging my temple clad in nothing but my black boxers and slammed my door, letting her and my brother know that I'm in no mood to stick around.

"What niisan?" I asked walking down the stairs, I didn't bother looking at the girl. Until I saw pink…

I met her emerald, uneasy orbs as I took the final step of the stairs. "Sakura." I hid the surprise in my voice by sounding so neutral.

"She's been ringing the doorbell for quite some time, but no one opened for her." My brother said. I could not take my eyes away from her.

**SAKURA**

I did not! Well, I was thinking of ringing the doorbell once. Itachi-nii you liar!

I avoided Sasuke's eyes by looking down at the tiles. "Hn. The maids would've heard it." I looked up to take a glance of him, then I couldn't look away 'cause he's almost naked! Heat rushed to my face. He didn't seem to mind (him being naked not me looking at him naked…just clearing things up).

"Uh, I don't know I think they were doing something and they didn't hear." They didn't hear because I didn't even touch the doorbell! " I forced myself to look at Itachi-nii instead and he looked at his watch. "I better get going; I'll be late for my flight." He patted my shoulder and Sasuke's then left leaving me to Sasuke alone.

Seconds of awkward silence. We looked at each other and I smiled at him a little (the shy-nervous-guilty kind of smile).

"Take a seat." He said and I followed him to the living room.

I sat near the huge glass window and he took a seat in front of me. Man, this awkward, then, he scratched his chest, he caught me looking so I just stared at the floor and at my shoes…

**SASUKE**

This is awkward.

Glancing to the window behind her, I saw the sky darkened. _It'll rain soon._ "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I-I came here to give the notes our classmates took for you." She answered fidgeting with her thumbs. She opened her bag, took out a thick envelope and handed it to me. _Is this all notes? It's pretty thick._

Thunder rumbled. She stood up. "I'm going, it'll rain soon." Then, she began walking to towards the door.

"Can't you stay here a bit longer? I'll take you home." I tried to convince her. I want to spend more time with her. Just like what my brother said, she didn't reject me yet and she's just seeing her love for me as hate… I still have a chance.

"No. I can't. If I'm not home before my brother does, he'll get worried." With that she went.

The last thing I knew, I was already at the door, chasing her in the pouring rain. I do not know why, must be instinct because I don't want her to leave. Then, I saw her, running towards the gate, shielding her head with her bag.

**SAKURA**

UGH! I AM THE UNLUCKIEST UNLUCKY PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I just wanted to get away from him because with just the two of us it's super awkward, plus I don't know what to say to him! Sure I can just bluntly say that I don't like him, but it's so hard I can barely open my mouth when I was with him and here I am soaked, my books are wet, my notes are probably faded by now and my cellphone's already drowning in my pocket. Better walk faster and head home or else my brother will scold m—

Something held me making me drop my bag, trapping me in its powerful arms.

"Sakura." Now I know why they slow motion these kinds of scenes in dramas and romantic films, it's not exaggeration, it's not to emphasize how sweet or romantic that part is, it's because it really happens that way. Then the slow motion stopped and everything turned normal.

"Sasuke let go." I shouted through the rain and struggled to free myself from his embrace.

"Don't leave." He almost sounded pleading. "Please." He whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Umm, another chapter finished (although it's a cliffhanger)… So what do you think? Sorry for the misused tenses (I'm not really good at them) and typos and grammars.. Please review! **

**Laters! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! Though it's days late. Here's the third chapter of Unlucky Love, it's a bit short though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_**Previously on Unlucky Love:**_

_Something held me making me drop my bag, trapping me in its powerful arms._

"_Sakura." Now I know why they slow motion these kinds of scenes in dramas and romantic films, it's not exaggeration, it's not to emphasize how sweet or romantic that part is, it's because it really happens that way. Then the slow motion stopped and everything turned normal._

"_Sasuke let go." I shouted through the rain and struggled to free myself from his embrace._

"_Don't leave." He almost sounded pleading. "Please." He whispered in my ear._

**CHAPTER III**

**SAKURA**

His hold on to me loosened and instead of being relieved, I felt disappointment. Before his hand completely leave me, I held them and wound them back to my waist, I don't know what happened, it's like something just got into me and I did that. When I realized what I'm doing, I quickly freed myself from him and took a step away.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." I said, picked up my bag and left.

7:05 A.M. School

"…and that's what happened." I ended. Ino ambushed me at the corridor and told me to spill all the 'juicy' details that happened yesterday. She took a seat on Sasuke's chair. It's still early so there're still few students.

My best friend looked at me beaming, lips reaching past her ears. "Even though I'm disappointed that you left him at least he reached third base." She said.

"What third base?" I asked.

"Third base is hug, second kiss and first 'that'. Seriously Sakura, you need to read some romance-related magazines." She answered. Then her eyes drifted somewhere. When I followed it, they were on the SASUKE vandal at the left lower corner of my table I immediately hid it from her view using my forearm.

"Hey," Ino called. "What is that? I think I saw something familiar." She put a finger on her chin pretending to think and chassier-cat grinned.

When I didn't budge, she slapped my arm away. Her grin broadened when she saw and confirmed her thoughts. "You huh. Keepin' something huh." She said poking me on the arm.

"Ow." I swatted her hand. She looked at me dreamily. "What? Karin did it. She's fantasizing about him, not me." I pointed the erased part of the vandal, defending myself.

Her face turned mockingly serious. "Uh-huh." Then she leaned as if to whisper something. "Then why didn't you erase it all?"

That I didn't have an answer but I still fumbled something to say.

The noise outside indicated that the students are staring to arrive.

"What?" She chuckled full of mockery. "You like him!" She sounded awed. No comment.

"Uhhh—"

"Yamanaka, you're on my seat." A gruff voice from behind me sounded. Oh boy.

'Speak of the devil' She mouthed. "Of course! The seat's all yours Uchiha." Ino answered cheerfully as she got up and patted me on the shoulder. "Laters." And with a knowing wink she left.

"Good morning." He said.

I just nodded my head acknowledging his greeting. I couldn't look at him.

He took a seat and I kept my gaze on the table, my hands starting to get sweaty.

"How are you? Did you get sick?" He asked suddenly. I can see through the corner of my eyes that he's looking at me (looking for an eye contact… I guess).

Am I going to answer? _Come on Sakura! Act like nothing happened! Come on!_ I tried to convince myself. Ugh! I turned to him (and looked at his forehead). "I'm fine." I answered smiling a little. "What about you? Are you feeling well already?" I could've just answered him and ended the conversation but I couldn't stop my mouth from talking.

"I'm fine." He replied taking my hand gently but I recoiled.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Look, we can take this slowly." He offered silently. I looked at him surprised.

"We?" I questioned. "Sasuke there is no 'we'." I looked around, aware that some of the students were keeping their ears up.

All I have to do is say the words 'I don't like you' to him but my mouth seems to know when I want to let them out and won't open.

He leaned in, breath fanning my face. He was so close I thought he'll kiss me. "I will make you like me, whether you like it or not." He said in a hush tone. We locked eyes and I can't help but stare at those obsidians, smoldering, soooo sexy—

The door opened and Tsunade-sensei stepped in, that's when I noticed that I've been eye kissing Saskue for a while now and I didn't even heard the bell ring and I mentally slapped my forehead for that. "Go back to your seats." Her strong voice boomed that made the students crumbling for their seats.

Even though I already averted my eyes to the teacher in front I can still feel his gaze on me and that confirmed it when I took a peek.

"I will be Uchiha-sensei's substitute for today and he left something for you to work on." She informed as she picked up a chalk in the chalk box on the table and started to write something on the board.

Senju Tsunade-sensei is an English teacher (obviously that's why she substituted our English teacher). A real mysterious and strict woman, want a proof? She once made a student in my freshman class pee himself because she didn't let him go to the toilet until he answers her correctly since then, students called her a monster in a woman's body and nobody in school knows her real age, well, except the director (Sasuke's mom) I think, but rumor has it that she's fifty-something but looks in her late twenties (how did she do that? *gasp* Maybe she's a vampire?! Or I'm just being stupid), nevertheless her co-teachers and male students still go for her, with all her (probably) G-cup boobies, lengthy and curvy body and oozing sex appeal, I mean who wouldn't fall for her?

"Sensei I'm not feeling well. I'll go to the infirmary." Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

"Okay. Be sure to have someone accompany you." The teacher permitted. Then, her spectacled hazelnut eyes landed on me. "Haruno-san please accompany your seatmate to the infirmary." She said. Karin volunteered but I was already up and walking.

When I closed the door behind me, I saw him leaning against the wall looking really sick. He looked like he'll collapse any minute.

"Hey," Tossing the awkward atmosphere for now, I went to him and touched his forehead (hmm, normal temperature). "Can you walk?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered in a sickly voice.

Sighing, I went beside him. "Put your arm here and I'll support you." (Can I even do that? He's a tall person packed with muscles) Kami give me strength to drag him to the infirmary. He draped his arm on my shoulders and I put mine on his waist.

After a minute or so, he leaned his head on mine. "Sakura, can't walk anymore." He moaned, then his knees gave in. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What do I do?! What do I do?! I tried to get him up but I failed and we both fell on the tiled ground. Thank Kami there's no one in the hallway or this'll be very embarrassing because I fell on top of him!

"Sakura, I have something to tell you."

"Can we get up first?!" I almost yelled because he put his hand on my back not letting me get off of him!

When he didn't let me go, my heart's beats tripled.

"Sakura—" He began, his hand is REALLY pushing me down on him!

"Let me get up first damnit!" I really yelled this time.

He chuckled. "I'm not really sick. And thanks for worrying about me." He said quietly.

I slapped him hard on the chest. "If you don't let me go now I'll pinch you real hard your skin will come off." I threatened. Blood burning in my face.

I suddenly felt his breath on my forehead. He chuckled again. "Try me." He purred and…kissed my forehead. Uuhh~

I pinched the hand that's on my back as hard as I can. I watched him close his eyes…and that's it. He didn't say 'ow' or begged me to stop.

"I'll endure anything if that means I can be close to you." He whispered. My pinching stopped, my body froze, and my brain stopped working. "Sakura." His face rose up and neared mine. I can't speak nor do anything, I am trapped by his eyes.

"Oyah?" Someone said. Shit! My head snapped to the direction of the voice. "I didn't think you two will progress this fast." Itachi-nii said. My jaw slackened. "Yo, Sakura-chan." He greeted smiling.

I snapped out of my daze and pushed myself up. When Sasuke reached his hand out to me I ignored it and faced his brother. "Sensei, I thought you're absent." I asked hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah, I just arrived and seeing that there's still time for my morning class, I immediately went here." He explained and walked towards his still-lying-and-unmoving brother to help him up. Seriously he can get up by himself! "So what's up with you guys getting lovey-dovey in the hallway?"

Ugh. "He," I pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "pretended to be sick and he made me accompany him to the infirmary." I reasoned.

"I didn't tell you to come with me." He denied leaning against the wall. "I just want to get away from the class for awhile, I didn't know you're the one the Lady Monster picked. But it's worth tricking you." I found it hard to contradict when he's looking at me like he's gonna eat me or something.

"Oookay." Uchiha-sensei interrupted, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder. "How about you go back to the classroom and I'll talk to Sasuke about something." He offered with a smile.

I nodded, took one last glare at Sasuke (who grinned) then left.

**SASUKE**

When Sakura was nowhere in sight, I turned to my brother. "Ow!" And he karate chopped me on the head. "What's your problem?!" I exclaimed rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"What in the hell are you two doing in that meaningful position? What if somebody saw you other than me!? Do you ever consider your actions, Sasuke?" My brother started yelling at me and I just stared at him.

I didn't answer. I crossed my arms on my chest and I let him finish his rants about how I should behave because I'm the model of the school and many other things including my attitude towards Sakura that according to him, I should control.

"…I know you won't do anything I say to you, but will you just please be careful?" He sighed loudly. "Now you go to the infirmary and be sick." He patted my shoulder. "Also, be a man and take responsibility to what you did to your girlfriend. Walk Sakura home okay?" He poked my head and with a knowing smile, he left.

How can he be so contradicting? One minute, he's happy that I made a move to Sakura, and then lectures me to keep my distance on her and then tells me to walk her home because she's my…girlfriend..?

"Girlfriend." I repeated with my mouth. "I should walk Sakura home because she's my _girlfriend._"I'm sure I'm grinning like a maniac now but I don't care who sees it. _Girlfriend._

I walked dreamily to the infirmary. The word kept repeating like a broken record in my mind.

"Uchiha-kun, are you sick?" Asked the school nurse, Shizune.

"No, sensei. I came here to visit the infirmary and see if it's okay." I don't even know what I'm saying. "See ya later, sensei." I grinned again then left to go back to the classroom.

_My girlfriend._ I chuckled as I opened the classrooms door.

**A/N: Ooookay! Uh, Sasuke's a bit (a lot) OOC on the last part. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me.**

**Ja! :)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I can, with school and all, but it's still no good… I still updated late… -_- Here's another chapter of Unlucky Love! Sorry for any typographical error (even though I've checked it so many times I'm still not confident that I corrected all the missing and excess letters and words) and grammatical errors…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

CHAPTER IV

**SAKURA**

That stupid duck-ass head! How dare he?! Pretending to be sick and tackling me to the ground?!

'_Try me…'_ I blushed as I recall the words he purred in my ear. ARRRGH! STOP IT SAKURA! I stabbed my table multiple times, venting my anger and frustration (?) on it. Oh yeah, I'm back in the classroom. When I've calmed down I continued writing my piece (Uchiha-sensei's seatwork); 'Unrequited and Undeveloped Love'.

My thoughts started to slip somewhere as my eyes stared at the blue, blue sky outside the window. Naruto, that kid and his bright smiles that never falter, I wonder if he's alone at their house so early in the morning. His parents are always at work, only goes home to check on him and stock their fridge with foods. Feels like an unrequited love and undeveloped at the same time. I sighed, my headache's starting to get worse.

_It felt so good and sweet and bad and wrong at the same time._ Ahh, the time Sasuke kissed me…and I kissed him back too.

_Sasuke needs an answer Sakura._ I can't yet, oniichan, somehow whenever I try to reject him there's this unsatisfied feeling of not wanting him to ignore me, to bully only me, to look only at me…

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. "Karin will you stop staring at my paper?" I looked at her make-up-slapped face. She took the liberty to sit on Sasuke's seat while he's away pretending to be sick (I found her hugging his table when I returned).

She chuckled. "I was just wondering, how can you write so many things about the topic when you've never had a boyfriend?" A mocking smirk plastered on her face. Grrr. I wonder what that smirk of yours will look like if I punch you straight on the mouth!

Then I felt a presence behind me.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better now?" She asked looking up at him with sparkly eyes. "I took care of your seat for you." Uh-huh, like the chair and the table will run away.

"Karin, out of my seat." He said monotonously. The redhead complied but she lingered. Ugh, now I'm dizzy…and I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Sasuke-kun, I need your help about something." She pouted, looking sad and trying to be cute at the same time. I sighed (for the nth time) and looked at my paper instead.

He settled on his seat. "I can't."

"Why?" She almost wailed. I rolled my eyes, dropping my head on my table, cold sweat started to roll down my temple to the side of my neck. It's still so early in the morning and I'm already tired. Ugh.

He didn't reply after that and I heard Karin shuffle to return to her seat, defeated.

"What are you doing?" My face instantly heated upon hearing his voice dangerously close to my ear (though I can barely understand what he's saying because of the humming in my ear).

I rose up from my table slowly, not caring about the floor and the tables and my classmates getting all fuzzy in my sight. "Uchiha-sensei's seatwork." I answered plainly. I turned to look at the window, the sky, the clouds, to anything but him to calm my pounding heart and fluttering stomach.

He didn't say anything after that and I heard him dug his paper and pen from his bag and started writing.

Aaah. I just want this day to end so that I can go home and drop myself to my bed.

**SASUKE**

I had a hard time calming myself through the entire day and became worse when I heard the dismissal bell. I GET TO TAKE SAKURA HOME (to her house)!

After the incident at the corridor, it seems that she's been avoiding me. Now she's packing her things hastily that she accidentally pushed her pencil case out of the table that made her writing materials clatter and scatter on the floor. She cursed, crouched and started picking her things up.

With a sigh, I slung my bag on my shoulder and started helping her.

"Sorry for acting so childish earlier." Although I'm not really sorry that I got that close to you.

She didn't say anything, I handed her, her eraser that I picked up. She mumbled a 'thanks' after she snatched it.

"Sakura, I'll… I'll…" Why can't I say it?! And what is this nervousness?!

"Sasuke, please say whatever you have to say, I want to get home early." Her voice sounded raspy, like her throat is dry.

"Do you mind if we go home together?" I noticed that I started to fiddle with my thumbs so I stopped it.

"My ultimate goal today is to reach my bed, so let's go." There's something wrong with her today, but I can't point what it is.

I followed her out of the classroom. "What about Yamanaka?" I asked again, not that I mind her not coming.

She rubbed her temple, her brows creased, she seemed irritated and tired, so tired. "I texted her that I'll be going home first she's on cleaning duty today and Shikamaru's waiting for her."

On the way to the bus station she suddenly grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked her beginning to worry because her face is starting to pale.

"Can we walk slower? I'm kind of dizzy and I think I'm sick." I panicked for a moment but I managed to calm myself.

"Do you need to sit down? Can you still walk?" I asked, slipping my hand on her waist to support her, looking at her right now made me think that she might shut down any moment.

"I can still walk, let's just go a little slow." From other people's point of view we might look like a love struck high school couple but it's not…yet.

When we reached the bus station, I sat her down on the bench and bought her a bottled water from the vending machine a few strides from where she sat.

"Here." I handed her the water and sat beside her. She drank it greedily.

"Ugh." She said with her sickly voice.

I looked at the sky colored orange by the setting sun. It seems that we've been waiting here for hours when it's only minutes.

Then I felt a weight on my shoulder, her head.

"Sorry, may I borrow your shoulder for a while?" It's good that I went with her or she'll be… right now… alone.

"Aa." I agreed.

Five more minutes passed and none of us moved from our position, neither of us talked, we just sat there waiting and waiting for it seems like forever.

Sakura was in deep sleep or at least that was I thought when the bus arrived, so I woke her up telling her that the bus is here.

I could've carried her but it'll be weird to carry a sleeping girl on a bus.

We sat on the last two-seater at the back. Sakura slept on my shoulder and I rested my hand on the armrest on her side. She sat near the window.

I watched her sleeping face, her reddened cheeks, her ragged breathing. I sighed and looked at the window instead.

"Sasuke." My heart jumped to my throat. I looked at her, though it's almost a whisper, I heard it, I heard her call my name in her sleep.

I suppressed my smile, everything else blurred, it looks as if we're the only people on the bus. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up when we reach our destination." We go down at Station 16. Then I kissed her forehead and touched my head to hers.

"I'm awake you know." I heard her faint voice, I couldn't help but chuckle. It's as if we're really a couple. "I know what you did just now." She continued with the same volume of voice.

I chuckled again. No one talked after that.

There's this long, awkward silence again that begs to be broken.

"Sakura." I began, I know that what I'm about to say might ruin the mood, but I have to say it, this is a chance and it's now or never. "We can try you know." Though not specifying it, I know she knows what I meant.

I felt her shift, so I removed my head on hers to look at her. She pressed her nose on the side of my neck. "Hmm. We can." Her answer caught me by surprise. Is it just her fever? "I don't know but, after we kissed, I can't stop thinking about you or the kiss. When you're near, I get nervous. I thought of rejecting you, but there's this part of me that wants to be bullied by you, to be looked at you, to be with you." She said. I am so happy I thought I'll cry.

I kissed her head. "I promise you won't regret this." I hugged her. "I love you, Sakura."

"Hmm." I pulled away and cupped her cheeks, and slowly closed the distance between us, inch by inch until my lips were centimeters apart from hers, millimeters—

"We've reached Station 16, for those who will get out." The speaker squawked. Damn, so close! SO DAMN CLOSE!

We stared at each other a smirk on my face and a blush on hers. "Let's go." I offered, took her hand and guided her through the door.

I walked her to her house with my hand on her waist supporting her.

"Sasuke." She called when we reached the gate of her house. I let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura." Forget the slow, centimeters, millimeters! I dipped in and gave her a peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow and recover fast." I whispered kissing her forehead for the second time.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She answered and went in. I watched her as she went inside their house, before I went on my own.

**SAKURA**

"_We can try you know." He said in a husky voice._

And I answered him that we can! My knees went weak just thinking of the previous events.

The lights were on when I went inside so my brother must be home. "Nii-chan I'm home!" I called. With no strength left, I collapsed on the floor, the last thing I heard was Tomoya-nii screaming my name telling me to get a hold of myself.

Siiiiiiiiiiigh. Tomorrow's gonna be… definitely be different.

…

Sometime that night I woke up. Nii-chan must've carried me to my room. I looked around to find him sleeping on the side of my bed. I nudged him. "Nii-chan, your back will ache if you sleep like that."

"Mmm." He mumbled but didn't move from his position.

"Nii-chan, it's still Friday tomorrow, you have school." I shook him gently.

He slowly rose and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sakura. You feeling alright now?" He asked as his hand came up to my forehead. "Your fever has gone down." He croaked.

"Yeah. Sort of." I answered him. "Nii-chan—"

"What in the hell are you doing? Going to school with a fever. You could've told me you know." This is my big brother getting all worried.

"Nii-chan, I'm d—"

"Thank God you managed to get home safe. What if you collapsed on the way? You could've called me to pick you up from school!"

"I'm dating Sasuke!" Finally I finished what I'm supposed to say.

Nobody seems to want to talk for a minute.

"Th-that's why I managed to get home safe. He went with me." I explained fidgeting with my blanket.

My brother sighed and rubbed my head. "Be sure to invite him after school tomorrow, I want to discuss some things with him." With the lampshade only illuminating my room I still can see the mischievous glint in his eyes and the meaningful smile of his.

I opened my mouth to say something but he already stood up and went out, closing my door behind him.

Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this…

**A.N.: Another chapter finished! So what do you guys think? Please review. Your reviews recharge me and inspires me to keep writing!**

**Laters! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's the fifth chapter of Unlucky Love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**CHAPTER V**

**SASUKE**

I don't know what time it is but I know that it's already dawn. I lay there on the couch thinking of Sakura.

What my brother said this morning came true. _Be a man and take responsibility to what you did to your girlfriend. Walk Sakura home okay?_

Is he some kind of psychic?

She's my girlfriend now, but I can't still believe all of this. What will be her reaction when she sees me tomorrow? What will be my reaction when I see her tomorrow?

I heard the front door open and gently closed. "Oh, Sasuke, you're still awake." I heard my brother's voice, he probably went out for a drink. "You have class tomorrow." He walked past me, probably going to the kitchen to eat something sweet (one of his habits).

I closed my eyes and kept quiet.

"Your reason must be valid enough that you're pulling an all-nighter again." I opened my eyes. He sat on the sofa in front of me, eating a box of brownies. How could he handle to eat something so sweet?

What he said tugged my lips upward. "I have a pretty valid reason."

He didn't talk.

I sighed quietly. "What you said this morning came true, nii-san."

"About what?" He asked shoving a whole square of brownie in his mouth.

I sat up. "About Sakura being my girlfriend. She gave me her answer earlier when I walked her home."

"Um?!" His eyes went wide and he hurriedly chewed the food in his mouth. "That's good! She finally realized her feelings for you. Wait, I thought you two are already dating when I saw you in the hallways?" He offered me a brownie but I declined it.

"No. I was pretending to be sick and she tried to help me by supporting my weight and she tripped on the way to the clinic." I won't say I pretended to pass out and nearly squashed her to death.

"Oh?" He doesn't seem to believe even a bit of it. "Your problem since your childhood is finally solved." He chuckled. I scowled at him for a second, then went to lie down and stare the ceiling.

"I still have a problem." I stated, instead of the gray ceiling, Sakura's smiling face is plastered above me.

"What?"

"She has a fever when she agreed to be my girlfriend and I'm worried that she might not remember what happened."

I heard nii-san sigh and click his tongue. "There's only one way to find out. Go to sleep, attend school tomorrow and ask her. Easy." He suggested, getting up.

"Easy for you to say."

"Yeah. Whatever." He said, his voice getting farther. Then, there was a sound of a door gently being closed.

I sat up again, the empty box lay on the arm of the chair he sat earlier. Might go to bed as well.

I will not know what to do when Sakura can't remember, same when she remembers. Sigh.

**SAKURA**

Morning came and I don't want to get up, my body's aching because of the fever yesterday. Oh yeah, good thing that I made it before, Orochimaru-sensei's report, it's due to day.

As I get up, memories come flooding from yesterday, and they're all fuzzy, like a dream, but one scene stood out, the time when Sasuke kissed me in front of the house. I felt my face heat up recalling those things.

I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed and checked my reflection (and made faces) on the mirror a couple of times, and then I went down.

"Morning, feeling better?" My brother asked as he put the food he cooked on the table. I nodded in response. "Good! I cooked a healthy breakfast for you." He added. Tomoya-nii's already dressed for school. White, body fitting T-shirt and black jeans…and that pink, flowery apron.

I pointed at the apron. "Nii-chan, are you done cooking?" I asked. He looked curiously at what I'm pointing, then looked back up. He doesn't seem to mind it. I think it's because I said that he looks okay wearing that.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked sitting down on the chair and getting ready to eat.

"Please remove your apron before eating." I said doing the same thing.

My brother raised one questioning eyebrow. "Why? It's fine, I'm wearing a white shirt today and I might spill something on it." He smiled and started eating.

I sighed again. "When will we go food shopping?" I asked and started eating.

"Today's Friday, so tomorrow." I noticed that he wants to add something at the end but chose not to.

"Good, we'll buy you a new apron." I shoved a bread with bacon and cheese spread in it in my mouth. "A blue one, or a black one." I suggested, nodding to myself while chewing my food.

Tomoya-nii just rolled his eyes. He seemed to get my drift. He took a glance at his watch and his eyes widened. "Mmm!" He chewed the food that in his mouth quickly and swallowed it, stood up and put his plate in the sink. He gulped down a glass of water, took off the apron (I thought he'll forget to do that) and hung it. "I'm late! Sakura, faster!" My brother pushed.

If nii-chan's late then I'm also late! So I bit the last piece of my sausage, took a big swig of my orange juice, and then we went.

8:48 AM

After I said my goodbye to my nii-chan, who reminded me countless times to invite Sasuke to the house later (seriously what is he planning?) and insisted that I take his lunch box because according to him I didn't eat much at breakfast, I went running to the school's entrance breathless (damn traffic!). Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm late! I dashed my way to the stairs to the second floor. I'm on my way to third floor when someone yanked me.

"Whoa. Slow down." He said not letting go of my hand.

"Sorry, sorry. I know it's prohibited to run in the hallways but I'm really—" I turned around to face him. "Sasuke?" Awkward meeting my (first ever) boyfriend while running late in the hallways. Memories of what we did yesterday came back to me again, I looked down suddenly embarrassed.

"Good morning." He greeted. "You're also late." He seems happy that I'm late. "Why?"

"Tomoya-nii woke up late, because he took care of me last night." I said, feeling a trickle of sweat slid down my nape. I kept my eyes down as we continued walking. I honestly don't know how I'll act around him, I planned to act normal like when we're not yet dating but it won't work because all we do is bicker. "You, why are you late?" Aren't we supposed to be rushing to the classroom instead of having a normal, relaxed conversation?

"I slept late." I could feel his eyes seeking mine. Look at him! Damn it! Look at your boyfriend! Aaaand I did… took a glance at him (more like the object behind him) then went back to look at the floor. "Because I can't stop thinking about you."

I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from smiling. Just the few simple words that he said made my heart's beats doubled. "Mm." Speechless at what he said.

He took my hand and held it until we reached the classroom. I couldn't say no because it would be awkward to not let your boyfriend hold your hand right?

When Sasuke opened the door, everyone looked at us.

After a long pause, we entered. "Sorry we're late." I heard him mumble.

Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything and continued writing on the board. "Okay, please copy what's written on the board." Then he eyed us. "Detention after class at the principal's office." That was what I thought.

Sasuke brushed his thumb on the knuckles on my hand. That's when I noticed that he didn't let go of my hand yet.

When we passed by Miyuri (one of Sasuke's avid fan girls), who sits in front nearest to the door, I saw her eyes glued to our entwined hands.

When we reached our seats, Kakashi-sensei began to lecture.

"Sasuke let go of my hand now." I whispered to him, taking out my notebook and copying what's on the board. Our hands rested on his lap, under his table.

"Why?" He whispered back. He had taken out his notebook and started to do the same.

"I can't write properly." I answered him. "And Miyuri saw us."

His hand loosened, but he did not totally let go. He sighed. "So what if she saw us. Is it bad to hold my girlfriend's hand?" He turned to me.

I eyed him and frowned. "Because I would be dead before you could finish saying your family name when your fan girls discovers about us." My voice shook a little. It's not that I don't want our relationship to go public, I just want to… not publicize it for now.

His eyes smoldered to mine. "I won't let that happen, because—"

"Can somebody answer the equation written on the board, just to show they were paying attention?" Kakashi-sensei called in all seriousness and irritation. "Uchiha-san, Haruno-san. Please solve the problem on the board." He eyed him sharply.

I stood up, Sasuke's hand fell on his lap, then marched to the blackboard, picked a chalk in the chalk box. I stared at the written equation, digging for any way to solve it… and I came up with nothing, zero, nada, and zilch. Oh, God help me, I don't know anything about this!

"Should I call someone else? Next time, please refrain from talking when your teacher is discussing the lesson." Okay calling someone to answer a question because they were not listening just to humiliate them is not fair, well in some sense it is quite fair.

Sigh, I can't face my classmates and it got worse when paranoia kicked in, the buzzing of their whispers got me thinking that they're talking about me, and their sniggers… I squeezed my eyes shut. It's fine, I'll just fix my eyes on the floor, slowly turn around, and say 'sorry I don't know how to solve it' to sensei and go back to my seat.

My hand gripping the chalk dampened it. Then, the next thing I knew I'm writing the solution on the board with a hand guiding mine..? I turned my head to look and I saw his Adam's apple and his strong jaw. Sasuke stood behind me, holding my hand that's holding the chalk and using it to write the solution.

The smell of his mild and intoxicating cologne got my mind in a colorful swirl. I just want to lean on him and kiss his neck (the power of men's perfume). "Don't look at me look at the board." He whispered and I could feel the vibration coming from his chest.

I regulated my pounding heart and slowed down my breathing, then averted my head to the black board.

"Next time pay attention to what the teacher is saying." Ah! He's the one to talk, he's the one who has caused this. "I think I should start tutoring you." He added with a chuckle. I didn't (couldn't) say anything I just fixed my eyes to what he's writing feeling my cheeks burning.

When he finished solving, his thumb brushed the back of my hand, then he went back to his seat. Mentally hitting my head to break my reverie, I followed him. As I take my seat I could feel the stabbing glare of Karin and his fan girls. I just ignored them and seated (but inside my head the evil me's laughing maniacally telling them to burn with jealousy).

"What was that Uchiha-san?" Our math teacher scolded. "I told you to do the problem together but separately." He added clearly annoyed.

"You said we do the problem together, but you didn't say separately, sensei." Sasuke answered.

Kakashi-sensei's about to scold or retort something but the bell rang. The teacher sighed. "Okay, our lesson ends here. You may take your break." Kakashi-sensei dismissed, taking his things and walking out the door without another word.

As he disappeared his fan girls came buzzing around him again (normal scene every break time of the day).

"Sasuke-kun, you were so cool." One of them praised and the others seconded. "Sasuke-kun, I kinda couldn't understand this problem." Said another one who went to stand beside Sasuke keeping her breasts close to his face as possible, when our eyes met she glance-glared me. The bastard didn't even push her away! He just wrote something on the girl's notebook explaining them to her (must be so good to feel those touching your cheek huh?!)! I screamed in my head and I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed by the girl who's still feeding her boobs into Sasuke's face.

He just smirked. Well, I was planning on inviting him to our table but he's busy being surrounded by girls (when he's already got himself a girlfriend!). Am I getting jealous (definitely NOT! Well, a bit… OKAY A LOT!)? I just want to smack the head of the girl, is that jealousy?

Then, I realized something. Ugh, detention! My eyes caught something red coming my way. Oh no. Same time I saw Shikamaru heading for the door.

"Shikamaru!" I called and he rocked back on his heel. "Are you going with Ino to the cafeteria?" I asked and he nodded, just as Karin reached my table. I looked up to her, she looks like she's about to detonate someone (and I think that will be me). I rushed, standing up abruptly.

I followed Shikamaru to the door.

I was about to say something when he turned around and poke my forehead with his forefinger making me stop dead at my track. "You. Are. Not. Going to eat with us today." I frowned. Does he know? Sniggers, that's impossible.

I opened my mouth to say something again, but he beat me to it.

"I know you two are dating." And without another word he left me hanging in the hallways. I take what I said earlier, it is possible for him (because he knows his girlfriend's stalkers by looking at the clouds).

"Want to go to the rooftop? I brought food with me." He sounded behind me. Thank Kami he evaded his fan girls… and boobs.

I sighed and turned to him, do I have a choice? "As long as none of your fan girls sees me with you or else I'll be dead before P.E. class even starts." I said 'I'll be dead' twice already. He chuckled and pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on.

At the rooftop (and it's suuuuuuuper chilly, what do I expect, a nice summer in the first day of December?)

We sat on the (cold) floor, he handed me his bag. I sat a foot away in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I looked at him questioningly.

"There's food in there. I don't like it, it's too sweet so I'm giving it to you." He said, closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?"

"Not hungry."

I look at him and started rummaging his bag and look what I found, bunch of chocolates! "Why'd you bought these when you're not going to eat them?" I asked, opening one.

"I didn't buy them, nii-san gave them to me this morning." He answered and began unbuttoning his black jacket.

"What are you doing? It's cold here." He handed it to me.

"Put that on the floor you're sitting on so that your legs won't be cold." I reached out and took the jacket from him and laid it on the floor for me to sit on it. At that moment, I couldn't help but think _Oh my gosh he's doing a boyfriend stuff_ or things like that.

Oh yeah, at the house after school. "Sasuke, nii-chan asked you to come by at the house later, after school." I paused, biting my second chocolate and took my time chewing it. "He knows… that we're dating." I added and he shivered, from the mention of the latter or he's just cold? "Are you cold?" How stupid, of course he's cold!

"Who's not in this state?" He asked back, taking the chocolate bar that I'm eating and taking a bite at it. An indirect kiss (does that even count?)!

"Th-then why did you give me your jacket?" I sounded lame, I'm angry but I'm using a gentle voice. Tsk.

He looked at me, the kind that (I think) can pierce into one's soul. "I don't want you to get cold. You're my girlfriend after all, I have to take care of you." He said giving me my food. But I already opened another one (because I thought he's gonna eat it all).

I shoved the one he took to him. He sighed (his hand has gotten cold so fast) and finished it in one bite. "Hey, I could give your jacket to you, I'm not that cold you know." I offered (can't meet his eyes).

"Sakura." Him calling my name is like a dark velvet softly being blown by the gentle wind. I slowly looked up. "Come sit beside me." He invited.

I complied, gathering his jacket and his bag, maintaining the one foot distance.

He let out a breath. "A little closer."

I inched closer.

"Closer."

I did, (nervously) closing all the space between us.

He put his arm on my shoulder, holding me against him. "If you're so concerned about me getting cold, why don't you give me a hug?" He said, pushing my head gently so that it rested on his shoulder.

I shuddered.

He rubbed my shoulder gently. "Are you cold?" Throwing back my question, eh?

"Who's not in the state?" I threw him his answer earlier. His mouth went to my hair and he chuckled. I don't have time to blush madly (but I'm still blushing) because his shoulder is veeeery comfortable (that I might fall asleep) at the moment.

"I can offer you my lap, they're warmer than the floor." He said in my hair. My face became warmer. First day of being a couple and we're already this lovey-dovey!

"Uuuh, no thank you..?" Why the questioning intonation at the end? I started fidgeting on his jacket's button. "Do you think we're going a little fast?" I suddenly asked. I don't know, it just popped out of my mind and I said it.

He paused, his free hand went to cup my cheek. "I will go at any pace you like." He finally said. "Hmm, aren't you going to eat anymore?" His hand dropped to his lap and he leaned his head on mine.

I shook my head. "We better go back, we've been here for,"—I glanced at my wrist watch—"twenty minutes already?" Whoa, time sure flies fast (and we only have a 30-minute break). "Come on. We better go change for P.E.." I stood up and I felt pins and needles on my legs. I lost my balance. And I fell. On his lap.

"Hn." I heard him say, his hands gripping my shoulders to steady me. "You okay?"

I can't think of a decent reply, my mind's currently frozen to the fact that I am sitting on his lap. "Uh." Breathing. Regulate the breathing! I gulped. "My, my legs fell asleep."—a flash of what he's gonna say—"but I'm okay now, I can walk." Did I just imagine him offering to carry me? I stood up and straighten my skirt.

He too stood up, wore his jacket and slung his bag. "Let's go then." He offered his hand and I gingerly took it.

…

10:06 AM

We arrived in time just as Gai-sensei began to check the attendance. Sasuke went to the line of the boys while I went to the line of the girls.

"Must be fun using something to date someone eh." A girl from behind me said. Rika West, a tall (5'9" I think) slightly tan, brunette and I think she came from Miami and that she's a half (Japanese).

"Oh, yes." Ayakashi Mimi, the girl in front of me with bleached blond hair, tied in a twintails, turned and met the eyes of the one from behind me. "Right, Haruno-san?" She added in a creepy-cheery tone meeting my eyes with hers. I don't really talk to them that much.

I didn't have a single clue to what they meant (maybe they were talking about something when I got here), so I just agreed to them.

Aaaaand as Gai-sensei's lesson about the histories of Basketball and Volleyball went and on went on… and on, they too went on talking (endless!), about this girl who blackmailed a very handsome and cool guy just to make him date her. I couldn't get away because that's the way our teacher arranged us (and I sit between them!).

I blew a breath of relief when the bell rang (P.E. is two hours).

…

At lunch, I didn't see any of Shikamaru nor Ino. "Where could they've been?" I muttered to myself, sighing as fixed my things. They don't answer my texts and ignored my calls. I usually buy my food at the cafeteria but today my brother gave me his lunch box, so that saved me from a long line and eating alone there.

"Maybe they went out for a date." He rested his arms on his table. I quit staring at my bento (which consisted of rice and one of niichan's special dish, I don't know what it's called. It's steamed pork with sweet sauce and lots of veggies) and looked at him. Even though the people who were eating inside the room were pretending to be oblivious to the two super-enemies-suddenly-close persons in the room, I know they're watching (especially the fangirls) us like hawks. "Maybe they want us to have time for ourselves." He guessed again, this time a smirk was added to his features.

I sighed again. "Shikamaru knew about us and probably Ino do know now too." Thinking about my best friend, she'll probably go 'ah let's leave them alone to themselves', if she knew about me dating Sasuke.

"You sigh too much." Sigh. I know. "Aren't you gonna eat that?" He asked eyeing my lunchbox.

"Yep."I answered. Why is he still here anyway? He isn't going to the cafeteria to eat? "Lunch is important you know." I picked my chopsticks and started eating. "You won't be able to concentrate on the lessons later."

"I'm not in the mood to eat at the cafeteria today." So funny to know that he can be this talkative when he rarely speaks before. "But I was hoping that you will let me have the half of your lunch." Someone gasped audibly, and chopsticks and spoons clattered on the table. See, told you they'd been listening.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh. Okay." I got the cover of my lunch box and put half of my rice and my food.

"There's no spoon."

I sighed again. I'm about to resume my meal when he put his food back to my lunch box. I frowned at him. "What are you doing?" I protested noting to not increase the volume of my voice.

"Give me those." Then he snatched my chopsticks. I caught Mimi and Rika stealing glances at us while murmuring to each other. "You cooked this?" He asked getting ready to eat.

"My nii-chan did." I answered and he almost choked on his food. "I rarely cook." I watched him eat, resting my cheek on my knuckle while my arm rested on my table.

Vrrrrrrr… vrrrrrrr….

My phone vibrated. Fishing it from my bag, I flipped it open.

'OMG Shika just told me! Tell me d dtails l8er!' Ino texted. I rolled my eyes, I can almost hear her saying what she texted.

'Yeah. Ino pls keep it a secret I don wanna die yet.' I replied, then flipped my phone close and back to my bag.

When I looked up, he was staring at me. "What?"

"I don't like carrots." What? Then I looked down to the nearly empty lunch box.

"You." Ugh! I can't believe this guy! "You didn't leave anything for me!" I only tasted it. ONLY TASTED IT!

"I left you carrots." He picked up one slice with the chopsticks. "Open your mouth." I stared at it. "I couldn't help it was delicious." I know my brother cooked it so obviously it's delicious. He insisted the carrot.

"I can eat it by myself." But still he insisted.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin's first word when she came in the classroom (in full catwalk mode). She walked towards him. "Is it true that Haruno"—glance-glare at me—"blackmailed you into dating her?" Wha—? "I heard the girls from second year talking about how she made you sleep with her."

"That's none of your business." He replied tonelessly.

"But Sasuke-ku—" She said giving her best it's-a-lie-and-I'll-cry-if-it's-true facial expression.

Sasuke stared at her, I can't decipher his expression but I know that it's not good, the way Karin cringed? Definitely not good. "What is it to you if Sakura's dating me?"

DON DON DON DON! I could literally hear the sound, I just reminded him earlier not to talk about it in school! Oh Kami I'm doomed! Did I not receive any (even a drop) when you showered luck? Then, realization hit. _Blackmail, cool student, date._ SO I am the girl Rika and Mimi's been talking about at P.E.!

I was about to retort but Sasuke clamped his hand on my right knee.

"I AM dating Sakura." He stared at her coldly in the eyes. "If she blackmailed me, I'll be willing to be blackmailed even if she gets me into marrying her, without complaint." He said, loud enough for the redhead to hear and the rest of the people inside the room.

I am so furious! My hands trembled on my table, itching to punch Karin on the face sending her to hell! "Sakura." He whispered. I stared down at my table, focused on my unpacked lunch, before deciding to pack it. "Come on. Let's go." I heard him as he pulled me up. I stared straight as Sasuke parted the crowd that gathered around us (convincing myself not to turn around and commence my plan with Karin's face).

...

"Sakura? You okay?" He called, brushing his thumb on the knuckle of my hand repeatedly. We sat on the bench at the school garden near our lab on Oro-sensei's Biology.

"URGH!" I stomped my feet like a toddler who's throwing tantrums. Sasuke seemed surprised by my action. "I want to pummel Karin and that—whoever's responsible for spreading those shitty lies!" I cursed. I'm going 'high-blood' (a.k.a. hypertension).

I looked at him and he smirked. "What the hell are you smirking at? Because of you we're exposed!" I vented my anger and frustration on him.

He chuckled. "I expected you to cry in frustration while I gather you in my arms." He stated. I raised a what-the-hell-eyebrow at him. He thinks I'm that—that—that…whatever you call a girl who easily cries because of a rumor that that's not even true.

I looked at my feet. "Well, sorry for ruining your expectation." I apologized and sighed.

I felt him stretch, resting his one arm on the bench and the other on my shoulder. "So what if they know we're dating?" He really doesn't understand.

I took a deep breath. "Look, let's just forget what happened that time okay?"I sounded like I'm convincing myself rather than him. I so will not forget this day!

4:30 PM

Hah! The hell of a day's finally over. When we got back to the classroom from the garden, all eyes stared as we walk to our seats. By that time, the thing about us dating must've already spread through the whole school. At Orochimaru-sensei's class I successfully evaded Karin's slender legs that were slouched on the aisle obviously trying to trip me.

I didn't say anything as we walk to the house.

He tightened his hold on my hand. "You're quiet."

I sighed. A big sigh. "What do you expect to hear?" From a girl who's been tormented by evil spirits (also known as your fangirls).

"Any idea of what your brother might…you know ask?"

"He didn't tell me." I stopped to open the gate. "I do know that it's something bad, because every time he talks to me about inviting you, he kinda wears an evil smirk." I saw him from the corner of my eyes that he kinda flinched and stopped at the gates.

I looked at him, puckering my lips to prevent myself from laughing. But in the end, I failed. "Come on! I was just kidding." I laughed.

"Nii-chan! I'm home." I said as we entered our house.

Sasuke clasped my hand with no intention to let it go so we walked hand in hand to the living room.

"Welcome home." My brother greeted. I saw another person lounging at the sofa.

"Itachi-nii." And he turned his head at my direction to wave hello.

"I'll go change. Be down in a minute." I said turning to Sasuke. He nodded and I went upstairs.

**SASUKE**

This isn't happening. Based on Sakura's brother's stare he looked like he's about to grill me.

"Sasuke, come here. Take a seat." Tomoya invited. I went to seat to the couch in front of him.

I looked at my brother questioningly.

"Just stopped by for a visit." Liar.

"So Sasuke." Her brother began. "You're going to take care of my little sister." Not a request but a command. I nodded in response. "And," He paused, giving what he's about to say an effect. "I know what you've been doing behind Sakura the past five years and up until now." He looked at me with piercing eyes, my traitor of a brother looked the other way and took a sip from his beer can. "I know every detail of it, Sasuke, so don't try to cover it up."

Oh. Shit.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! HAHAHA! That's what I finished so far. So, how was it? Don't forget to review!**

**Later!=)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


End file.
